Tell the Truth If you Dare!
by wizard101
Summary: All I can say is...tell the truth...if you dare! P.S., rated T for back-talking. P.S.S., This is mostly humor!
1. Episode 1

**What-up my fans! It's Wizard101! Your favorite author! This is the truth or dare story I promised. And with you guys' help on making chapters, I'm sure I'll be victorious! I know the title is kinda lame, but it's the best I could come up with. I'll be sure to use your reviews so sit back, relax and enjoy the show.**

*I come out and sit on the couch.*

Me: Hello everyone. I'm your host, Wizard101, and today we're playing truth or dare with are contestants. Come on out guys.

*the ninja, Sensei Wu, Nya, Lloyd, Lord G, Pythor and Scales come in and sit in the chairs*

Me: Hi guys! You better prepare yourselves for the most embarrassing challenge you'll ever face.

Cole: *Pfft* We could take on any challenge.

Me: Are you sure about that because this challenge is going to be a little saucy. Now, let's get started! These are from Wafflegirl0304: Kai, make a perfect sword.

Nya: That can't happen! The last time he tried to make one, it ended up all twisty and junk!

Everyone: *laughs*

Kai:* Pfft* I got this!

*5 minutes later Kai's sword looks twisted*

Kai: Aw man, not again!

Nya: Again, you made it too quickly Kai.

Kai: Oh yeah? Well, I'd like to see you make one!

Everyone: *Oooos*

Nya: You're on!

*10 minutes later Nya's sword looks perfect*

Everyone: *claps*

Nya: *Walks up to Kai and pokes the tip of her sword at his nose* Ether you got it or you don't.

Kai: Ouch! Don't do that!

Me: All right that enough of that! Next one...Kai, go into that room over there.

Kai: Ok. *Walks into room** I lock the door*

Me: *I hand Lloyd a camera* ya gotta video tape this and post it on YouTube.

Lloyd: All right.

Me: Jay, kiss Nya in front of everyone except Kai.

Jay: Oh yeah! *Grabs Nya and kisses her*

Me: Ya getting this Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yep!

*3 minute later…*

Me: Ok! That's enough. *I unlock the door and let Kai out*

Kai: Why'd you lock me inside?

Me: Oh, no reason. Next one! Ok Cole, tell us why you like cake so much.

Cole: Um…do I have to?

Me: Yep. Ya gotta do it for your fans.

Cole: …Ok here's the truth, I like cake because it reminds me of my mom. She made the most awesome cakes in the world! And now I can't stop eating them.

Everyone: *gasp*

Me: Ok Cole here's your prize. *Hand's Cole cake*

Cole: CAKE!

Me: Moving on! Lloyd, you have to go a week without eating candy.

Lloyd: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Ok! Nya, what's it like being so incredibly smart?

Nya: Oh, it's really amazing and kind of over whelming to me. Because when I was like 10 years old I started writing algebra problems on my walls.

Kai: I remember that! It was hilarious!

Nya: No it wasn't! I was doing that because _you_ always ask me to do _your_ homework! And that's because _your_ lazy butt is too _dumb_ to work it out! Now how's _that _for_ hilarious_?!

Everyone: *laughs*

Me: She did get you there Kai!

Kai: *humph*

Me: Well that's all for today folks! Goodbye and see ya next time on Tell the Truth…If you Dare!

**I'm done with chapter one. Yes, that is true. But stay tuned for chapter two!**


	2. Episode 2

**I'm back! I'm back! So good to see you. Now let's get on with chapter two!**

Me: Welcome back to another episode of Tell the Truth…If you Dare! Today's truths and dares have gotten better and more embarrassing! Now let's get stared! These are from 11 year old girl. Kai, these are for you. Do you use hair gel to keep your bed head, or what?

Kai: Actually, no. I just keep it messy to attract girls. The ladies looove spikes. ; ) *Kai winks at me*

Me: …Oh, well…I like spikes too….Moving on! Try to pop 10 balloons with your hair Kai!

Kai: …You're kidding…you're kidding, right?

Me: Nope. She actually wants you to do it!

Kai: …All right, let's get this over with.

*I hold up 10 balloons and Kai pulled done one of his spikes and pops one.*

Kai: One..two…three….four…..five…six….seven…..eight….nine…..ten!

Everyone: *gasp*

Me: Wow! Who would've thought that Kai's hair would be sharp enough to pop 10 balloons? I have to admit Kai, I am quite impressed!

Kai: Impressed enough that you'll go on a date with me?

Me: Yes, Kai. I will go on a date with you.

Kai: Yes! *Does a fist pump and sits back down*

Me: Ok Zane, these are for you: How old are you?

Everyone: *turns to Zane*

Zane: Quite young actually, I am around 15.

Jay: …Total shocker…

Me: …Total shocker indeed…Ok! Zane, lay down outside while it's raining with all your slots opened.

*As if on cue, a crack of thunder scares me and I jump into Kai's arms*

Kai: Hi there.

Me: Hehe, my bad! *I step out of his arms*

Jay: Hey look, he actually did it!

Everyone: *looks out the window to see Zane laying there in the rain with all his slots and panels opened*

*5 minutes later…* *I grab an umbrella and walk outside to let Zane in.*

Me: He's perfectly fine!

*I came back in with a perfect-looking Zane*

Me: Ok Mr. Garmadon, what did you see in Misako?

Lord G: I saw a heart made of pure love. Pure love that is just enough for one man. I will never forget the day I meet her.

Everyone: Awwwww!

Me: That's so sweet! I'm going to go on ahead so I don't start crying. Jay, what outfit in Nya's closet would you want her to wear?

Jay: Her blue sun dress. It makes her look fancy.

Nya: Awwww, Jay!

Me: Moving on! Cole, these are for you: Have you ever sang or danced in the shower?

Cole: …NOPE! Never have-never will!

Kai: Yes you have! I remember that one time I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I caught his shadow on the shower curtain dancing and singing the song Swimming Pools!

Everyone: *turns to Cole*

Cole: What?! It's a good song!

Jay: …Awkward…

Me: Let a bunch of 5 year-old girls play dress-up and makeover with you.

*I open the door to let 5 year-old girls in and chase after Cole*

Cole: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Ok, while he's dealing with them I'll move on. Lloyd, what is the best prank you have done?

Lloyd: When I put hot sauce in Kai's underwear! *quickly slaps hands over his mouth*

Kai: *Kai jumps up from his seat looking ready to explode* THAT WAS YOU?! I SWEAR LLOYD GARMADON! I SWEAR-!

*I ran up to Kai and kissed him slap on the lips*

Me: Kai, do me a solid and please be nice to Lloyd…please? *I use puppy dog eyes*

Kai: O-ok! Anything for you, Wizard! *smiles a goofy grin*

Me: Thanks Kai! *I hug him and walk back to my spot*

Me: Now where was I…oh yeah! Pythor and Scales, dance ballet!

Pythor: Let's get this over with.

*I put on ballet music and they start dancing*

*5 minutes later…*

Me: All right that's enough. Sensei Wu, these are for you: How old are you?

Sensei: 150

Jay: …Again, total shocker…

Me: Wow…next one. Drink 10 cups of coffee with lots of whipped cream and extra sugar.

*10 cups of coffee appear on the table and Sensei drank all of the one-by-one*

Me: Wow. You're not even going coco-nuts! Nice!

**Review! Review! Set your thoughts free! Look out for chapter three!**


	3. Episode 3

**You've sent your thoughts free! You listened to me! Oh my gosh! Reviews for chapter three!**

Me: Hello my beloved people! How are you? Loved, I hope! … Now in case you're wondering why I'm acting like this, I had a date with Kai last night and it was so… _romantic..._ Ok! Let get a move on! These are from SHADOW-HEART246: Zane smear cake frosting all over your mouth.

Zane: That is very unusual, but I will do it. *Smears frosting on his mouth*

Cole: FROSTING! *Tackles Zane in a room and starts licking him like a dog*

Me: While they're working that out I'll move on. Lloyd, watch MLP Cupcakes.

Lloyd: No! NO! Please don't make me watch that! It's too scary!

Me: Lloyd, you have to do it. It's the rules.

Lloyd: Suck to that! I just can't!

Me: Lloyd, do you want your fans to call you scardy-cat?

Lloyd: Heck to the no! Nobody calls me a scardy-cat! *marches into the TV room*

*3 minutes and 39 seconds later…*

Lloyd: Ponies… SCARY PONIES!

Me: Lloyd, are you ok?

Lloyd: Rainbow Dash…somepony should've helped her…what was Pinkie pie thinking?!

Me: Ok, maybe that video was a bad idea…moving on! This is from vampirebite14: Everyone eat cake except for Cole.

Everyone: *eats cake*

Cole: YOU MONSTER!

Me: Hey, don't hate the playa, hate the game! All right this is from TheDoctor345: …*eyes widen*

Kai: What is Kennedy? **A/N: Yes, my real name is Kennedy.**

Me: Kai, you won't like this…

Kai: Like what?

*I walk over to Lloyd and _kissed_ him on the lips in front Lord G and Kai!*

Kai: WHAT?! Why would you do that?

Me: It was a dare and even as the host, I have to follow the rules too.

Kai: Well, that's just messed up!

Me: I know, right?

Lloyd: *just sits there, staring at me*

Kai: *gives Lloyd the evil eye*

**Your mind and my mind are filled with ga-lore. Keep in mind of chapter four!**


	4. Episode 4

**I'm just about done. I really had fun! But sense you want more; it's time for chapter four!**

Me: Welcome back to the last episode of Tell the truth…If you Dare! We are here with a special guest today! Come on out!

*My reviewer, Pink ninja walks out and the people applaud her*

Pink ninja: Man, it's great to be here!

Me: I know, right? I love this show! Now let get started! Wow, this one's from you! Zane you have to kiss Pink ninja's OC, Mariah.

*Mariah appears*

Zane: Ok.

*Kisses her*

Me: Ok! Next, Pink ninja, you may do the honors.

Pink ninja: Wow, thanks! This is from KitKat8965, Run around Ninjago City screaming "ALIENS ALIENS HAVE COME" in hobo costumes, Kai and Zane.

Kai: Oh this kid has got to be kidding on this one but we'll do it.

*Put on hobo cloths and ran outside screaming *

Me: While they're doing that, we'll move on. This is from Guest: Give Jay coffee and watch him go super-duper MEGA hyper!

Jay: Wa-ho NO! That is bad for my digestive system and I-!

*We hold Jay down and I forced coffee into his mouth, him making loud gulping sound as he swallowed big amounts*

Jay: *starts vibrating in his chair, jumped up and ran up and down the halls.* WWWWOOOOOOO-HHHHOOOOOO! _#

*10 minutes later…**Jay is literally trashing the place!*

Me: Jay, that enough!

*run over to Jay, who was bouncing off the walls, and drag him by the feet to the couch*

Jay: Exploration, experimentation, exploration, Explanation! I will come back alive, I trust you, Jay! Tuna-packin'- water-packin'- noyle! MAKE A DISCISHION-WHHOOA!

*I throw him on the couch and he tries to get back up but I hold him down.*

Me: Wow! Who knew Jay can be so hyper!

Jay: Yeah, I was born like this! You wanna know something weird? I get A-E-I-O-and-U! And sometimes "Y"! But, why, "Y"?! WHY, WHY?!

Me: Pink ninja, get the duct tape.

*Hands me the tape*

Jay: OOOOOOooooooo, are we gonna tape a duck to a tree?

Me: Jay, its _duct_ tape not _duck_ tape and no, we're not going to tape a duck to tree, we're going to tape _you_ to the couch.

Jay: OOOOOooohhhh… wait what-!

*I tape his mouth shut and strap him to the couch**Kai and Zane come back*

Kai: Kennedy, why is Jay taped to the couch?** A/N: Again, yes, my real name is Kennedy.**

Me: Oh, we forced him to drink coffee and all of the sudden he started going hyper and trashed the place, so I caught him and duct taped him to the couch.

*I reach into my pocket and noticed all the cards were gone*

Me: Well I guess we're out of truths and dares…YAY time for mine then! Kai, what is your worst fear?

Kai: …bad haircuts… :(

Everyone: *laughs*

Me: All right, all right, stop it! Don't embarrass him. Next, Cole, Lloyd and Kai, dance the EXACT same dances on Single Ladies!

Kai: …Really? Now that embarrassing…

Me: I'm sorry, I can't help it!

Cole: Let's do this!

*Put on single ladies and they start dancing the same dances!*

*3 minutes later…*

Me: Wow! That was amazing! Everyone give a round of applause!

Everyone:*claps*

*They bowed and sat down*

Me: I will now answer three questions you guys asked out there. Yes, my real name is Kennedy. Yes, I play Wizard101 and it's AWESOME! And, no, Kai never found out about the kiss.

Kai: What kiss?

Me, Jay and, Nya: NOTHING!

Me: Well that's it folks! Hope to see ya soon and have a Happy New Year!

Everyone: BYE!

**You never saw the kiss, Kai. You never found out about your sis and that Jay guy. Whelp that's my story.** **Goodbye! P.S., I don't always speak in rhymes.**


End file.
